headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Mary Jane Watson
| aliases = Mary Jane Watson-Parker; M.J. | continuity = Marvel Universe | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Forest Hills, Queens, New York City, New York | known relatives = [[#Family|See Family]] | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Amazing Spider-Man'', Vol. 1 #25 | final appearance = | actor = Sara Ballantine Kirsten Dunst }} Mary Jane Watson, often shortened to MJ, is a fictional supporting character featured in comic books published by Marvel Comics. She is major supporting character in the Spider-Man family of comic book titles and it's various spin-offs. She has been presented as the best friend, love interest, and one-time wife (as Mary Jane Watson-Parker) of Peter Parker, the alter ego of Spider-Man. This was after the tragic death of Gwen Stacy, and initially upon her introduction, she had a friendly rivalry with Gwen for Peter's affections. Created by writer Stan Lee and artist John Romita, Sr., after a few partial appearances and references, her first full appearance was in ''Amazing Spider-Man'', Volume 1 #42. Overview Biography Notes & Trivia * * Mary Jane Watson ranked 43rd in Comics Buyer's Guide's " Sexiest Women in Comics" list. * Mary Jane Watson was born in Montoursville, Pennsylvania. * Mary Jane Watson was originally introduced as a silhouetted cameo in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #25. She made her first full appearance in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #42. The character was first referenced as far back as ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #15. * Mary Jane and Peter Parker were married in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' Annual #21. * Mary Jane Watson appeared in the 1994 Spider-Man animated television series. She was voiced by actress Sara Ballantine and first appeared in episode 1x03, "Return of the Spider-Slayers". * Mary Jane absolutely hates Spider-Man's black costume, because it reminds her of Venom, who had previously terrorized her. Trademarks * Red hair. * Spunky, outgoing personality. * Phrase: "Face it, Tiger. You just hit the jackpot". Amazing Spider-Man 42 Family * Philip Watson - Father * Madeline Watson - Mother * Anna Watson - Aunt * Gayle Watson - Sister * Peter Parker - Ex-husband (excised from reality) * Richard Parker - Ex-father-in-law (excised from reality) * Mary Parker - Ex-mother-in-law (excised from reality) * Normie Osborn - Godson * Spencer Watson - Paternal uncle * Timothy Byrnes - Ex-brother-in-law * Tommy Byrnes - Nephew (removed) * Kevin Byrnes - Nephew (removed) * Kristy Watson - Cousin * Frank Brown - Maternal great-uncle Alternate versions Alternate realities Alternate media Related categories * appearances * dream appearances * cameo appearances * reprint appearances * flashback appearances * hallucination appearances * behind-the-scenes appearances Recommended Reading See also External Links * * Mary Jane Watson at Wikipedia * * * * Gallery Mary Jane Watson.jpg MJ 001.jpg MJ 002.jpg MJ 003.jpg MJ 004.jpg MJ 005.jpg MJ 006.jpg MJ 007.jpg MJ 008.jpg MJ 009.jpg MJ 010.jpg Cosplay Mary Jane Watson - Cosplay.jpg Mary Jane Watson cosplay 001.jpg Mary Jane Watson cosplay 002.jpg Mary Jane Watson cosplay 003.jpg Mary Jane Watson cosplay 004.jpg Mary Jane Watson cosplay 005.png Appearances |-|Marvel Universe= * Amazing Spider-Man 46 * Amazing Spider-Man 130 * Amazing Spider-Man 131 * Amazing Spider-Man 300 * Amazing Spider-Man 405 * Amazing Spider-Man 406 * Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 1 * Amazing Spider-Man Vol 5 6 * Ms. Marvel 1 * Ms. Marvel 2 * Spectacular Spider-Man 211 * Spider-Man 54 * Spider-Man 62 * Web of Spider-Man 1 * Web of Spider-Man 56 * Web of Spider-Man 84 |-|Alternate continuity = |-|Alternate media= References ---- Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:Spider-Man/Supporting characters Category:Dancers Category:Models Category:Spider-Man: Brand New Day/Characters Category:Spider-Man: One More Day/Characters Category:Spider-Man: Pursuit/Characters